


Teenage Dreams

by Izupie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kyo is a dork, Suggestive Themes, Teenage Hormones have a lot to answer for, Tohru remains Clueless and Adorable, hes got it Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izupie/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: Kyo sure has been acting strangely in the mornings recently. This time he's even missed breakfast! Is there something wrong with him?(Kyo might be possessed by a vengeful cat spirit but he's just a teenage boy under all that baggage.)





	Teenage Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Kyo and Tohru are my OG ship! Mannn I'm so happy they're back ;;
> 
> Do I regret that this is my first fic for this tag? 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> But honestly I was creasing up writing this, so hopefully someone out there shares my ridiculous sense of humour and love of Intensely Awkward Kyo.

Tohru glanced at the ceiling, concern radiating from every feature on her face. The breakfast she’d made was going cold, but it was the boy who hadn’t come down to eat it that was playing on her mind.

Yuki always slept in late at the weekend, so she made his breakfast and kept it wrapped in the fridge for him for later. But it was unusual of Kyo not to be down even before she was. She bit her lip and considered going up to check on him when Shigure turned the page of his newspaper noisily.

“Don’t fret over Kyo, you know how cats get - they know you expect them to do something and then they go and do the opposite.” The paper crinkled as he held it up to read it better.

Tohru nodded and looked over at Kyo’s untouched breakfast. “I just... hope he’s okay...”

Footsteps finally thumped down the stairs and Kyo entered the room slowly, dragging his feet and yawning widely. His sharp canines always glinted in the light when he did that.

Tohru leapt up from her kneeling position at the table. “Kyo-kun! Are you okay?”

He looked over at her and away, cleared his throat, and took a tiny step back. “H-Huh? Yeah. ‘M fine.”

“Oh, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Because you look a little flushed like you’ve got a temperature - and if you’re feeling sick then you should go back to bed.” She reached a hand over to press against his forehead but he pulled away.

“Seriously,” he snapped, “I’m fine.” Tohru blinked and Kyo shook his head with a groan. “Ah, look, sorry. I just... I keep waking up as a cat and it’s pissing me off.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, renewed concern tilting her eyebrows down. “Is that not supposed to happen?”

“Nah, not- uh- not usually. Just means I have to wait to transform back and it’s annoying.”

“But I thought you only transformed when you’re feeling weak. Are you sure you’re okay?” Tohru took a step towards him.

Shigure’s barely concealed laughter escaped out of him with an undignified snort from behind his paper.

Kyo’s red eyes snapped over to him and narrowed dangerously. “What? You got something to say?”

“Oh, he’s fine Tohru-kun,” Shigure said through his laughter, “it’s not necessarily being ‘weak’ that triggers the transformation - more like being _at the body’s limit._ Wouldn’t you say, Kyo?”

Kyo made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that sounded a little like a cat’s hiss, and his hands balled into fists at his side. An even darker red bloomed rapidly over his cheeks and nose. “Say anything else and I will _murder_ you.”

Shigure only chuckled and sighed wistfully. “Ah, I remember those teenage years well.”

“Teenage years?” Tohru echoed.

“Shigure,” Kyo warned with a growl, taking a threatening step forwards.

Shigure laughed, placed down his paper and waved his hands in surrender. “The time when you get lots of bad dreams of course!”

“Bad dreams?” Tohru squeaked, clasping her hands together. “Mom always used to say if you shared them then they go away! Maybe you could tell us what your dreams are about Kyo-kun, that might help?”

Shigure’s laughter barked out so loudly he could barely speak, but he managed to wheeze, “Oh yes, please Kyo, tell us about your dreams.”

Tohru tilted her head, unaware that she’d said anything funny.

Kyo gave her a mortified glance, the crimson blush across his face spreading to include the tips of his ears, then he bent down to swipe Shigure’s paper onto the floor, ignoring his yelped “Hey!” and fled the room, growling curses about ‘damn dogs and damn hormones’ as he stomped back up the stairs.


End file.
